Biografie
Die Einbeziehung der Biografie einer lebenden Person in die Pflege kann u. a. durch das Sammeln von allgemeinen Informationen über die Zeit in der eine Person lebt oder durch spezielle Ereignisse in derem Leben erfolgen. Auch tägliche Gewohnheiten sind einzubeziehen, weil sie evtl. durch die gesamte Lebensführung beeinflusst sind. Dies kann geordnet nach vorgegeben Formularen oder gesprächsweise, interviewartig bei der Pflege oder im Zusammenhang mit der Aufnahme in einer Institution geschehen. Die Kenntnisse fließen dann in die individuelle Pflegeplanung für diese Person mit ein. Zum Bspl. in die Formulierung von Zielen oder der Angabe von Motivationsmöglichkeiten bei einzelnen Pflegemaßnahmen. Gliederung einer Biografie (was häufig genannt wird — Hinweis: das ist kein Muster für die Fragestellung · Kindheit/Elternhaus · Schule, Jugend, Pflichten daheim, Spiele, Sexualität, Berufswahl · Militärdienst, erste Erfahrungen im Berufsleben, Ehe · Eigene Kinder, Haushalt/Hausbau · Vereine, sonstiges Engagement als Erw. · Wertvorstellungen (gelebte, angestrebte), Hobbys · Wichtige Ereignisse im höheren Erwachsenenalter, Erfahrungen mit Krankheit oder Tod · Erfahrungen im weiteren Berufsleben (Erfolge, Mißerfolge, Firmenkrisen), Freundschaften · Übergang ins Rentenalter, Verlust des/der PartnerIn/-ers, Kinder? · Verhältnis zu Kindern, Verwandten, Freunden, Nachbarn · Eigene schwerwiegende Krankheiten, Umgang mit … · Jüngere Vergangenheit thumb|440px| "geschönte Kindheit" Biografie praktisch erfahren * Interview ? Was in welcher Reihenfolge fragen bzw. was eben nicht erfragen? * „Oma, erzähl mal: Das Erinnerungsalbum deines Lebens“. Darin befinden sich vorgegebene Fragen an die Großmutter z. B. nach dem Lieblingsessen, der ersten Liebe oder Kindheitsträumen. Und der Platz um es einzutragen oder eine Antwort hinzumalen. * Formulare. Welche Formulare oder Dokumentationsabschnitte benutzen Sie wie? Was passiert wann, wie oft? Jede Biografie hat als eine Art Gerüst die Abfolge der zeitgeschichtlichen Ereignisse in einer Epoche. Die etwa 50 bis 100 Jahre in denen jemand lebt / lebte. Daneben ist das andere Gerüst, die übliche Abfolge (normative Ereignisse, siehe oben) von Elternhaus, Kindheit, Jugend, Familiengründung, mittl. Erwachsenenalter, das Älterwerden (zum Beispiel als Oma/Opa, Eintritt in die Rente) und das Alter. Mehr oder weniger oft gibt es in diesem Gerüst aus Zeitgeschichte und den erwartbaren persönlichen Ereignissen unterschiedlich oft so genannte kritische Lebenseriegnisse. Sie können einem Lebenslauf eine vollkommen andere Richtung gegeben haben oder waren zumindest etwas Außergewöhnliches. Meist werden sie als Bedrohung erlebt. Ihre Überwindung kann einen persönlichen Neuanfang oder Höhepunkt ergeben (zumindest beim Zurückblicken). Ursula Lehr hat diese Ereignisse in vielen Lebensläufen gezählt und etwa 15 bis 20 solcher Einschnitte oder Ereignisse beobachtet. Jahre Bspl. für Gliederung der Biografie nach Jahren bzw. Lebensalter mit den Nebeneinander zeitgeschichtlicher Ereignisse und der indivuduellen Lebensereignisse (z. B. aus dem Lebenslauf). ab: 1920 * *;1921 *: * *;1922 *: * *;1923 *: * *;1924 *: * *;1925 *: * *;1926 *: * *;1927 *: * *;1928 *: * *;1929 *: 1930 * *;1931 *: * *;1932 *: * *;1933 *: * *;1934 *: * *;1935 *: * *;1936 *: * *;1937 *: * *;1938 *: * *;1939 *: 1940 * *;1941 *: * *;1942 *: * *;1943 *: * *;1944 *: * *;1945 *: * *;1946 *: * *;1947 *: * *;1948 *: * *;1949 *: 1950 * *;1951 *: * *;1952 *: * *;1953 *: * *;1954 *: * *;1955 *: * *;1956 *: * *;1957 *: * *;1958 *: * *;1959 *: 1960 * Das Jahr 1960 wird auch als Afrikanisches Jahr bezeichnet, weil gleich 18 afrikanische Kolonien die Unabhängigkeit von ihren Kolonialmächten erlangten: Kamerun, Togo, Madagaskar, die Republik Kongo, Benin, Niger, Burkina Faso, Elfenbeinküste, Tschad, die Zentralafrikanische Republik, die Republik Kongo, Gabun, Senegal, Mali, Nigeria, Mauretanien sowie Britisch-Somaliland und Italienisch-Somaliland, die sich zum heutigen Somalia vereinigten. In den USA beginnt mit der Wahl des "jungen" John F. Kennedy zum Präsidenten eine neue Ära. (Zusammenfassg. Wikipedia) * *;1961 *: * *;1962 *: * *;1963 *: * *;1964 *: * *;1965 *: * *;1966 *: * *;1967 *: * *;1968 *: * *;1969 * 1969 - die erste Mondlandung, Woodstock ……, Straffreiheit der Homosexualistät, W. Brandt wird Kanzler. (Zusammenfassg. bei WP) * *: 1970 * *;1971 *: * *;1972 *: * *;1973 *: * *;1974 *: * *;1975 *: * *;1976 *: * *;1977 *: * *;1978 *: * *;1979 *: 1980 * *;1981 *: * *;1982 *: * *;1983 *: * *;1984 *: * *;1985 *: * *;1986 *: * *;1987 *: * *;1988 *: * *;1989 *: 1990 * *;1991 *: * *;1992 *: * *;1993 *: * *;1994 *: * *;1995 *: * *;1996 *: * *;1997 *: * *;1998 *: * *;1999 *: 2000 * *;2001 *: * *;2002 *: * *;2003 *: * *;2004 *: * *;2005 *: * *;2006 *: * *;2007 *: * *;2008 *: * *;2009 *: 2010 * *;2011 *: * *;2012 *: * *;2013 *: * *;2014 *: * *;2015 *: * *;2016 *: * *;2017 *: * *;2018 *: * *;2019 *: 2020 * *;2021 *: * *;2022 *: * *;2023 *: * *;2024 *: * *;2025 *: * *;2026 *: * *;2027 *: * *;2028 *: * *;2029 *: 2030 * *;2031 *: * *;2032 *: * *;2033 *: * *;2034 *: * *;2035 *: * *;2036 *: * *;2037 *: * *;2038 *: * *;2039 *: 2040 * *;2041 *: * *;2042 *: * *;2043 *: * *;2044 *: * *;2045 *: * *;2046 *: * *;2047 *: * *;2048 *: * *;2049 *: 2050 * *;2051 *: * *;2052 *: * *;2053 *: * *;2054 *: * *;2055 *: * *;2056 *: * *;2057 *: * *;2058 *: * *;2059 *: 2060 * u s w. Die so genannte Biographiearbeit in der Pflege alter Menschen Die Biografie eines pflegebedürftigen alten Menschen, der im Praktikum kennen gelernt wurde, ist zu beschreiben. Die Biografie ist dabei zu untergliedern in *Kindheit (bis ~ 16 Jahre) *Jugend (bis ~ 25 Jahre) *Erwachsenenalter *Rentenalter / Alter Text der Aufgabe: Beschreiben Sie dabei zu jeder dieser Phasen zeitgleiche Ereignisse und Personen, welche auf die Gesellschaft, die Kultur und die Politik Auswirkungen hatten und so auch die persönliche Biographie des Pflegebedürftigen beeinflusst haben. Ziehen Sie ein Fazit. Inwieweit haben die genannten geschichtlichen Ereignisse Auswirkungen auf die Pflege der beschriebenen pflegebedürftigen Person? Lebensträume * Biographiegespräch Filme * Die Sixties ... gute Zeiten, wilde Zeiten! Die 1960er-Jahre veränderten die Welt, sie waren eine Zeit des Aufbruchs und des Wandels in Musik, Mode, Moral. Das Jahrzehnt ist bis heute prägend für unsere Lebenswelt. ** Über Musik, Mauer, Pille und Politik — Bilder, Töne zu einer Generation, Nachkriegskinder …… **'1960, folgende Jahre' (Zusammenfassg. der Ereignisse bei Wikipedia:) * Das Jahr 1960 wird auch als Afrikanisches Jahr bezeichnet, weil gleich 18 afrikanische Kolonien die Unabhängigkeit von ihren Kolonialmächten erlangten: Kamerun, Togo, Madagaskar, die Republik Kongo, Benin, Niger, Burkina Faso, Elfenbeinküste, Tschad, die Zentralafrikanische Republik, die Republik Kongo, Gabun, Senegal, Mali, Nigeria, Mauretanien sowie Britisch-Somaliland und Italienisch-Somaliland, die sich zum heutigen Somalia vereinigten. In den USA beginnt mit der Wahl des "jungen" John F. Kennedy zum Präsidenten eine neue Ära. (Zusammenfassg. Wikipedia) * *;1961 *: * *;1962 *: * *;1963 *: * *;1964 *: * *;1965 *: * *;1966 *: * *;1967 *: * *;1968 *: * *;1969 * 1969 - die erste Mondlandung, Woodstock ……, Straffreiheit der Homosexualistät, W. Brandt wird Kanzler. (Zusammenfassg. bei WP) * … Freiheit * … die Welt ist bunter, wilder Die 1970er Jahre sind dann eine andere Geschichte, ein anderer Teil der Geschichte. a k Literatur Eine weitergehende Liste von Büchern zum Themenbereich Biografie-, Lebenslauferforschung, Einbeziehung der Biografie in die Alten- und Krankenpflege gibt es dort … * Bliminger, Eva; Ertl, Angelika; Koch-Straube, Ursula u.a.: Lebensgeschichten. Biographiearbeit mit alten Menschen. Hannover: Curt R. Vincentz Verlag, 1996, 2. Aufl., 177 S. * Böhmer, Martina: Erfahrungen sexualisierter Gewalt in der Lebensgeschichte alter Frauen. Ansätze für eine frauenorientierte Altenarbeit. Frankfurt am Main, Mabuse-Verlag, 2000, 134 S. ISBN 3-933050-16-2 * Brands-Haverkamp, Maria; Fuchs, Maria: Biografiearbeit braucht umfassendes Generationenwissen. Kenntnisse zur Zeitgeschichte. In: Pflegezeitschrift, 53(2000)10, S. 672-674 * Bude, H.: Rekonstruktion von Lebenskonstruktionen - eine Antwort auf die Frage, was die Biographieforschung bringt, in: Kohli, M./Robert, G. (Hrsg.), Biographie und soziale Wirklichkeit. Neue Beiträge und Forschungsperspektiven, Stuttgart, 1984. * Barbara Günther-Burghardt, Helga de Freese-Weers: Als ich Kind war. Fotografien und Geschichten zur Erinnerungspflege mit alten und dementen Menschen. verlag modernes lernen borgmann publishing (Dortmund) 2005. ISBN 3-938187-01-8 . 30 Seiten/30 farbige Fotokarten in Schachtel. Als Anregungen für die Erinnerungspflege besonders bezogen auf eine "weibliche Kindheit". (Rezension hier von Rüdiger Koch.) * Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe (Hrsg.); Weingandt, Birgit. 2001. Biographische Methoden in der Geragogik – qualitative und inhaltsanalytische Zugänge. KDA-Schriftenreihe „thema“, Bd. 167. Köln: Eigenverlag. 96 S., 9,00 EUR * Ursula Lehr:'' Psychologie des Alterns''. Quelle und Meyer, Heidelberg (1972, 2003 10. A.), ISBN 3-494-01337-3 * …… Hinweis auf Weiteres siehe oben Kategorie:Gerontologie Kategorie:ATL Kategorie:Biografie